


Desperation or destiny?

by Ironicprincessemo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blushing, Human AU, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Omorashi, Strangers, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicprincessemo/pseuds/Ironicprincessemo
Summary: Janus notices a stranger on a train platform
Relationships: Moceit
Kudos: 23





	Desperation or destiny?

**Author's Note:**

> Thought this was a cute thing to write  
> Never wrote moceit before so I thought I'd give it a go

Janus was not a people person, so as he stood on the train platform he wondered why he had even cared enough to notice the discomfort of the man beside him.

The admittedly cute man had to pee that much was obvious from the way he shifted on his feet every couple of seconds and pressed his legs together as he looked around frantically for the already late train. Janus briefly wondered why he didn’t just use the available bathroom not ten Paces behind him before he noticed the two heavy looking bags in the stranger’s hands.

He most likely did not want to take the bags in with him to the toilet but also did not want to leave them alone as they woul get stolen

The cute stranger gasped twisting his legs together as he presumably leaked luckily not drawing too much attention on the busy platform

"are you okay" Janus found himself saying

"not really i need the bathroom but i don't want to take my bags in with me but i obviously can't leave them as they'll be stolen so I'm kind of stuck till the train get here he vented to janus" oh sorry you probably didn't want to know that" he chuckled nervously it quickly becoming a quiet pained groan

Janus was typically not a selfless person the world was a dog eat dog Place so he didn't expect himself to say " i could hold your bags for you while you go"

"Really you'd do that for me? but I'm a stranger... and I'd hate to be a bother" the man said rubbing his neck thinking it over his eyes flittering between janus and the bathroom door

He seemed to come to a decision passing Janus the bags muttering multiple 'thank yous' rushing off toward the toilet

It didn't take long for the man to return looking much less anxious and generally relieved though janus noted with amusement that the man had a natural bounce to his step.

"Thanks for that, you're a real life saver." The man taking the bags off him "I can't believe i did that i don't even know your name" he said as he flushed an adorable pink, clearly flustered

"Well that can be easily remedied I'm Janus J. A. N. U. S" he said holding out his hand for the other to shake

"Nice to meet you I'm Patton" he beamed 

"If you don't mind me asking, what was in the bags i was so valiantly protecting? " he laughed

"Oh er frozen mice for my snake" Patton mumbled clearly expecting Janus to be weirded out

"Oh what breed? i have a Western Hognose Snake Named Kai and a  
Rainbow Boa named Eve" Janus said bringing up a picture of them on his phone 

"I have a Carpet Python named Monty" Patton said though janus looked incredulous 

"Really? Monty... Python" Janus deadpanned 

"Hey! it's a great name for a snake. Who doesn't love a pun" Patton giggled 

"I suppose" janus said nonchalantly a smile on his face 

The train pulled up and scared he may never see Patton again Janus blurted "hey um how do you feel about getting a coffee sometime? If you want to" Janus cursed himself for how clunky and awkward the words sounded as they had practically tumbled from his mouth.

"Oh" Patton flushed again "I'd like that very much"  
they swapped numbers after setting up a coffee date for that Saturday 

"And that kids is how I met your papa" janus said as he was wrapping up the story he'd been telling to his two young sons virgil and remus who. Were sitting on the floor staring up at him intently 

"How silly of papa" remus giggled finding it absolutely hilarious as any 4 year old who you told that type of story to would

"Did that really happen dad" virgil questioned as any 10 year old skeptic would

"Would I lie to you storm cloud?" janus said. Virgil raised an eyebrow

"I made cookies fami. l. y who wants some?" Patton said carrying the tray of fresh cookies milk balanced precariously

"I was just telling the children how we met" janus smirked seeing Patton’s face heat up that made fall even further for his husband every time he saw it helping himself to one of the large cookies 

"as much as I love you dearest, Must you tell the kiddos that? it's awfully embarrassing"

"Oh you know I wouldn't have it any other way" janus kissed the blushing man

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and as always constructive feedback is appreciated  
> 😊💜


End file.
